Containers are used in all aspects of society for storing and transporting goods. Containers may range in size from large cargo containers to boxes, cans, and bags that can be easily transported and used by an individual. Since most containers have to be sealed, a wide variety of lids have been developed for the containers. Many containers also include some type of latch mechanism to keep the lid securely attached to the container. While a latch mechanism is useful and often necessary, the ability to quickly and easily open the latching mechanism is necessary and desirable for many applications.
Because of this widespread use, specialty containers have been developed that are adapted for specific needs. The need for specialty containers is particularly evident in a laboratory environment. The need to keep laboratory equipment and supplies free of contamination is vital, and most laboratory supplies are packaged in containers that help prevent contamination. However, the nature of laboratory work often requires a laboratory technician to hold a device or instrument in one hand while obtaining another device or supplies with the other hand. The other device or supplies may be stored in a container to prevent contamination. If the container includes a latching system to secure the lid to the container, the technician may find that opening the container is difficult or impossible with one hand.